one step closer
by biscuits3400
Summary: HOME. It ws the one place Natsu Dragneel loved. But when his best friend has to move in with him, which will he choose? School or home?


tap...tap...tap

The sound of stones would fill the empty alley way, each tap being produced as dark shoes kicked them about. A pair of low eyes staring forwards, gaze filled with boredom and sight angry as smoke passed his face. A hand batting away the smoke in front of him as an angry glare was flashed towards another pair of eyes. These ones were filled with joy, showing how much fun it was to blow smoke at the other at this particular moment in time.

 _"Aw, what's up grumpy pants?"_

A white smile was formed in the darkness, only clear as the red circle lit up with every breath. With a heavy sigh, more smoke would be blown into the other male's face. A grit of his teeth being seen ever so slightly, yet more heard.

 _"You know what's up asshole! Gimme one already!"_

The loud booming of music could be heard within the building next to them, obviously a party was held within this small house. One of the reasons why the boys were standing outside, the other was they both smoked. Yet only one actually had fags. Yes, the male had money for said fags. However being at the age of 17 was very infuriating! Especially because the asshole in front of him had just turned 18. A swing of beer would be taken down by the boy who lacked fags, keeping his teeth gritted together in anger and frustration. It also made it worse listening to this man chuckle whilst taking another drag.

 _"Quit joking around and give me one Gray!"_

Gray, would simply sigh in defeat after the millionth time the other asked. Getting quite sick and tired of listening to this man moaning and whining. Honestly it was becoming boring and so he would chuck the packet his way. The pink haired boy catching it with no problem at all. A toothy grin spreading upon his features.

 _"Only **ONE** Natsu, need the rest for later."_

A simple nod would be given off in understanding whilst Natsu rummaged around in his jeans pockets. Finally pulling out a zippo lighter and flicking it into life, dancing it under his fag that was pulled out less then a minute ago and breathing in the delicious smoke. One that tasted and reminded him of burning wood. It was a nice taste, one that he enjoyed so much that he got hooked on smoking. With a flick of his wrist, the packet would be flung towards the dark haired male. His fingers grabbing the cig and breathing out. Lifting up one of his eyebrows, watching as Gray put out his small stub of a fag with a flick and a stomp of his foot.

 _"Why the hell do you need them later? Plans?"_

Natsu's question was answered with a scoff, Gray rolling his eyes and pointing in the direction behind him. Making sure the idiot remembered where they are.

 _"Dude, we're at a party with a lot of people in. One, I'll get stressed out and two. I wanna pull tonight."_

A snort of laughter would be pushed through Natsus nose, breathing in once more for a drag of his cigarette. Finding it hard to believe that Gray would get a girl tonight, yes they were healthy young teenagers. But it would be interesting to see this happen! With the clothes Gray was wearing, he would be lucky. If Gray wore clothes, they were usually ridiculous. For instance being dressed in baggy jeans and a baggy top is not sexy or gunna get him anywhere. Natsu however, was confident in what he wore. A tight tank top with a dark hoodie and slight skinny jeans. Hoping all his assets would be shown.

 _"Yeah, well good luck with that one. Come find me if you do."_

The boy spoke in a mocking tone, a punch being brought to his shoulder before a simple pat on the shoulder was given. A grin was sent Natsu's way as Gray did all this by pushing himself off the other wall. Readiy to enter the party once again.

 _"Yeah yeah, see you inside flame brain!"_

And just like that, Gray was gone. Leaving the pink haired male outside in the chilly air. His own body heat and his small fag giving him a small amount of warmth. His gaze remaining upon the floor when Gray left and his feet began to kick more stones about, probably the ones Gray kicked about before. Inside, he knew many of his friends would crowd around. Like man hunters looking for a girl to pull. Natsu, just wanted to get drunk, destroy some stuff and go home on his own. Girls were too much hassle, hell one of his best friends was a girl and she was a nightmare. No way is he interested in all that girl drama. Even so, it was nice to speak to girls from time to time. They were good with helping solve some sticky situations.

He would now chuckle to himself, his cold hand being brought into his hoodie pocket and fingers dancing around his other fag. Feeling quite chuffed in himself for stealing it. Normally Gray would of caught him, but he just assumed that his skills were improving. His gaze, would soon lift to stare out at the road. Watching as people walked by, young by the looks of it. Obviously arriving to the party held in this house, sadly he knew the idiot who was hosting it. So, it was only polite that Natsu was here as well. Honestly he would rather sit at home and drink beer with a couple of friends. _**BUT**_ , parties were becoming a thing now a days again. Shame.

With his gaze back down, a quick breath in of his fag and it would be flicked down onto the floor. However, it would happen to bounce of someone's brown leather boots. As his gaze lifted once again, his gaze came onto a happy blue haired woman, the owner of the boots. And a very...very angry blonde.

 _shit..._

* * *

 _ **HELLO! it has been such a long time since I've been on here and honestly, I couldnt bring myself to add to other stories. I was so poop at writing them omg. So have another modern day story for Fairy tail!**_


End file.
